villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wood Man
Wood Man is a combat Robot Master created by Doctor Albert W. Wily using natural cypresses from Mega Man 2. He has his body being made almost completely out of wood for extra protection. Wood Man has great strength and resistance against physical blows because of this. Wood Man is vulnerable to fire and cutting weaponry. Wood Man has been superannuate against Mega Man. While he is kind he can be cruel to those who harm or fail to appreciate nature. Wood Man enjoys the world's natural beauty, and often goes hiking and mountaineering in his spare time. He is also very nice. History ''Mega Man 2'' Wood Man is one of the eight robots created by Dr. Wily to destroy Mega Man. After getting through a forest, Mega Man confronts him and defeats him. In battle, he activates his Leaf Shield and throws four leaves to the ceiling. Wood Man then throws the shield straight and the four leaves float down zigzagging, making them difficult to dodge the shield. The Leaf Shield will deflect everything Mega Man shoots at Wood Man; however, it can be avoided by jumping over it and then moving to a position where the falling leaves don't hit Mega Man. After that Wood Man is momentarily vulnerable and can be attacked. *His primary weakness is the Atomic Fire, which defeats him in 14 normal shots, 5 slightly charged shots and only one charged shot in the Normal mode from the NES version (2 charged shots in the original difficulty setting). However, the Leaf Shield will still deflect the Atomic Fire if it hits the shield. *Air Shooter is another effective weapon, as the three tornadoes can hit him for massive damage. It defeats him in 4 shots in Normal mode and seven in difficult mode. *Metal Blade is also a good weapon against Wood Man, but it can only damage Wood Man after he has thrown his shield. It can defeat him in seven blades in normal mode and fourteen in difficult mode. *The Crash Bomber can also be used against him, but it should be used on his shield, so the explosion will score for multiple hits (a maximum of three hits). It defeats him in seven hits in normal difficulty and fourteen in difficult mode. ''Mega Man II'' Not to be confused with Mega Man 2 from NES. Wood Man is one of the first four bosses from the Mega Man II (the Game Boy retelling of Mega Man 2). He acts in a similar way to his appearance in the Mega Man 2. His weakness is the Metal Blade (also usable against him in Mega Man 2). ''Mega Man 8'' Wood Man appears as a mini-boss in the Mega Man 8 (Sega Saturn edition), as a one-time boss in Search Man's base. He grants Mega Man an item called Bolt (relocated in the PlayStation edition) when defeated, making it the only mandatory Bolt to be forcibly acquired in the game. He now jumps more than one time after throwing Leaf Shield. He is weak to the Astro Crush and Flame Sword, the latter one being more recommended due to its lower energy cost and dealing the same damage. Any of these weapons will pierce through his shield and defeats him in ten hits. ''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' Wood Man appears as one of the six bosses from the classic Mega Man 1~2 course. Like Mega Man 2, he fights by using his Leaf Shield and jumping, but now he is also able to attack by taking the shape of a log and rolling. In this game he is weak to the Super Arm. ''Super Adventure Rockman'' Wood Man appears as the first boss of Episode 2 in the game. Here, it is revealed that after Mega Man obliterated Shadow Man at the end of the Episode 1(fifth opponent), Wood Man had attempted to repair him, but Shadow Man was beyond saving. As a result, he is seen to be incredibly angry and vengeful towards Mega Man, vowing to kill him for what he did to his friend. At first Mega Man is reluctant to fight, but he remembers what Proto Man and Quick Man told him and fights, defeating Wood Man. Wood Man and Wily's other robots (except for Shadow Man) are later revived by Doctor Wily and Ra Moon near the end of Episode 3, but they are betrayed by Ra Moon and incapacitated. When Mega Man is defeated by the New Yellow Devil, he can ask the robots to give him their remaining energy. Wood Man and Hard Man protect Mega Man while everyone gives their energy, shutting down afterwards. Wood Man and the others are apparently destroyed alongside Ra Moon and its temple. Cameos ''Mega Man 3'' Wood Man makes his cameo appearance and his Leaf Shield ability is utilized as data of the first Doc Robot in Shadow Man's HQ. While the Doc Robot with his data is weak to Needle Cannon and Search Snake, it is more recommended to defeat him with the Needle Cannon, as it is easier to hit the Doc Robot with it and it can deal more damage with consecutive hits for lower weapon cost. Any of these weapons defeats the Wood Man-Doc Robot in seven hits. Unlike the original Wood Man, Doc Robot using Wood Man's ability is very tough to defeat. ''Mega Man 10'' Wood Man and his combat skill once again have cameo appearance as part of data of the Weapons Archive and is weak to Triple Blade. Gallery CW-Woodman.png|Wood Man's Artwork from Rock Man 2 Complete Works SFXACWoodman.png|Wood Man's Artwork from Street Fighter X All Capcom Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Anti-Villain Category:Minion Category:Megaman Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Male